


The Backseat Is Home

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wee!chesters, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, just a tiny bit of niceness (yes it's a word, ssshhhhh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backseat Is Home

Most teenage boys get their own room. They get to put up whatever posters they want, Black Veil Brides through their emo stage, then most likely naked girls/guys when they grow out of that. Sam and Dean never had that, they just had the backseat of the impala. That was always theirs. 

“You’re warm” murmured Sam, as he snuggled closer to Dean. Backseat, classic rock playing, Sammy in his arms, home. “Yeah and you’re a freakin’ iceblock. Come here” Dean whispered, tucking his little brother into the circle of his arms. They were keeping out of dads sight, tucked away into the dark corner. Sam giggled, hand sliding slightly underneath the waistband of Dean’s sweatpants to rest on his hip. They felt asleep like that, as always.

John found them like that every morning after they slept in the car, or when he woke them up to move into the hotel room. He never brought it up, simply called out to them half way to the reception desk, never questioned it. They were good for each other. Mary was gone, but they still had each other, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to change that.


End file.
